


Slender Adventures

by nikolai630



Category: Slender Man Mythos, Slender: The Eight Pages
Genre: Interspecies Relationship(s), Original Character(s), Other, Relationship(s), Slow Build, Slow To Update, Swearing, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikolai630/pseuds/nikolai630
Summary: The Slender Man. Many people fear him. Conspiracies surround the terrifying man but Skye can't help but be drawn to him.
Relationships: Slender Man/Original Character(s), Slender Man/Other(s)
Kudos: 1





	Slender Adventures

"The Finding of Slender Man" an article by Justin Neki

"This better be it."

For years, Slender Man has been the topic of the town. Started as a fictional terrifying creature to sightings of the 8 foot faceless man to an actual murder case linked with his name. There was a case near my hometown about a group of children getting lured to the forest by an 8 foot tall man with no face. When I was looking it up, there was only one article about it and two photographs of him connected to the case. The more I learned about Slender Man, the more curious I am. What's his goal? Why doesn't he have a face? Does he hide his face? Where does he live?

I think I found the answer.

It's past 12am, this article is a bit too long. "Facts about Slender Man" blah blah blah, this article is probably clickbait. As I scrolled down through it, my eyes widen as I saw the writer's claim.

"Victim of Slender Man stated that at xxxxxxx was the last time she saw the pale faceless man. Upon further research, her claim was proven right after seeing people taking photos and saying that they saw a silhouette of a man that was as tall as 10 foot tree."

I let out a gasp as I saw the photos. THAT'S NOT TOO FAR FROM HERE! Saving the photos, I called Morri.

"Hey it's void"

"Yeah I know it's you Skye, why are you calling me at this time?"

"Wanna do something crazy?"

"How crazy are we talking about here?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, well more like later when I come over"

"What the fuck? Why'd you call me at 1am then?"

"Well..."

"Fucking hell, just tell me everything when you come here. I'm too sleepy for this shit."

"Right, sorry. Talk to you later, night"

"Night"

As I put my phone down, I can't help but smile and frown. I have a feeling Morri might not be on board with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! this is my first time writing this type of story. plz be patient with updates i haven't written an au for a very long time. I just had a sudden thought of writing a story for my friend coz she likes slendy. Void if you're reading this, dont expect good writing for me im rusty af


End file.
